Tu ne sauras jamais
by Para-San
Summary: Une chanson dans un barkaraoké... Un amour caché... Des larmes qu'on ne peut verser... Un fan fou... Qu'estce qui arrive à Noriko ?Yuri
1. Prologue

Titre: Tu ne sauras jamais

Auteure: Para-San

Genre: Songfic

Groupe: Les BB

**Tu ne sauras jamais**

_On parle souvent toute la nuit_

_Et on boit à nous, à nos vies_

_Un peu, beaucoup_

_Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui_

_Ton image me suit, me suit_

_Un peu, beaucoup_

Combien de nuit blanche à se raconter nos vies, à parler et rire, à délirer et à pleurer ensemble… Combien de fois t'ais-je consolée. Combien de fois l'ais-je traiter d'idiot. Combien de vois avons-nous fait une soirée sans mecs, juste toi et moi, où l'on buvait à nos succès, à nos échecs, à nos bons moments et nos coups plus durs ? Je ne peux plus compter… Et le soir, je te ramène chez toi, sachant quel danger au volant tu peux être parfois. Il sort, à chaque fois, voit que tu as bu. Il ne dit rien. Il ne dit jamais rien. Il te prend par le bras pour te ramener à l'intérieur, et m'adresse un signe de tête. Tu le repousses, tu ne veux pas de son aide. Il t'agrippe plus fortement pour te faire entrer. Il ne te fera pas de mal, je le sais… Du moins, pas physiquement. Je rentre chez moi, seule accompagnée, et dans mon lit, je me tourne, et me tourne. Je pense à toi. Mon mari s'approche, mais je le repousse. Nos deux couples sont le contre coup de notre statut social; catastrophique. La nuit durant, c'est toi que je vois. Toi qui m'embrasse, qui me caresse. C'est toi qui m'aime…

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime_

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris_

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse_

_Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais_

Tu ne sauras jamais ça, Mika. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je sais que malgré sa froideur, tu aimes Tohma. Je sais que son indifférence à ton égard te blesses. Tu ne sauras jamais les sentiments que tu fais naître en moi. Je serai à jamais à l'image de ce que je suis maintenant. Ta fidèle confidente, ta meilleure amie. Tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi mes yeux se couvrent d'une douceur égale à celle de la soie lorsque je te vois rire. Tu ne sauras jamais les loopings que fait mon cœur lorsque je réussis, pour un court instant, à allumer une étincelle de joie dans tes yeux à l'habitude si froid, d'une glace fragile cachant un torrent de larmes. Tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi je rougit et détourne les yeux lorsqu'il t'embrasse (ce qu'il fait fort heureusement peu souvent, et uniquement du aux conventions voulant qu'un homme célèbre se doit de parraître avec sa femme et de lui démontrer des égards). Tu ne comprendras jamais que je meurs d'envie d'être à sa place… Je t'aime Mika, et tu ne le sauras jamais…

_Couchée dans le petit matin_

_Je rêve de toi en vain_

_Un peu, beaucoup_

_Caché dans le rôle d'une amie_

_Je t'emmène danser, la nuit_

_Un peu, beaucoup_

Je viens de me réveiller, et c'est encore toi que je vois. Toi qui sort de mes rêves pour me laisser des songes éveillés qui tiennent des illusions. Tu entres dans ma chambre… Tu l'as laissé… Tu m'aimes… Tu m'embrasses… Mais ça n'arriveras jamais, ne ? Je resterai dans le rôle que je me suis donné, celui d'une amie. Je te ferai sortir en boîte, on dansera toute la nuit comme des adolescentes. Je fixerai la salle, de peur qu'on ne nous reconnaisse. Un homme me semblera louche, tu croiras qu'il m'intéresse. Comme tu sais que mon couple bats de l'aile, tu me dira d'aller tenter ma chance. Je préfèrerai rester avec toi, évidemment. Et on finira la soirée avec un taux d'alcool dans le corps a faire éclater une mongolfière. J'appellerai K qui nous reconduira, l'œil torve d'avoir été réveillé aux petites heures du matin… Ou peut-être interrompu durant une activité nocturne ? Qu'est-ce que c'est chouette, d'avoir un manager dévoué, quand même…

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime_

_Tu ne sauras jamais_

_Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux_

_Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place_

_Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais_

Tu ne sauras jamais mes sentiments brûlants pour toi. Je perdrais ton amitié. Tu ne sauras jamais la joie puérile que je ressens à glisser ma main dans tes cheveux lors de nos séances coiffures-maison. Tu ne sauras jamais que tes désirs sont les miens, et que je souhaite tout ce que tu souhaites, à la condition que cela te rende heureuse. Tu ne sauras jamais le vacarme que fait mon cœur lorsque je te vois en sous-vêtements lors de nos essayages pour cause de magasinage intensif. Tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi tous les soirs, je te laisse seule avec Tohma, en priant le ciel qu'il oublie Eiri et s'occupe de toi. Qu'il te rende heureuse. Qu'il te donne la vie que tu mérites. Un mari aimant, des enfants, une belle maison… Que Tohma prenne ses responsabilités et cesse d'être ce gamin irresponsable qui court après un adolescent.

_Si je te donnai ma vie_

_Chaque moment de ma vie_

_Mon amour, jusqu'au bout_

_Et personne entre nous_

_Comme si depuis la nuit des temps_

_Nous avions rendez-vous_

_Ce soir, exactement_

_Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout_

Mika, je donnerais ma vie, je donnerais tout pour que tu puisse connaître réellement le bonheur. Ais-je tord d'espérer que Tohma puisse un jour te le donner ? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas, a 27 ans, la sagesse qu'il devrait avoir ? Mika, si seulement le destin pouvait être autrement, je te consacrerais ma vie. Tu serais mon amour, ma muse. Tous mes morceaux seraient interprétés dans le seul but de te faire sourire. Si tu n'avais pas été fiancée à Tohma lors de notre rencontre… S'il n'y aurait eu personne entre nous… Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi, celle que j'attendais. Comme si nos âmes s'étaient connues au début de l'Univers, et se cherchaient sans fin à travers toute nos vies. Ce soir, j'ai les yeux fermés. Quand je les ouvre, je vois embrouillé. Est-ce des larmes ?

_Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel_

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime_

_Comme un écho éternel_

_Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes_

Chaque nuit depuis notre rencontre, c'est la même litanie, un écho éternel dans l'univers. Je t'aime, Mika… Depuis ce jour, plus rien n'a jamais eu vraiment d'importance. Ni le succès des Nittle Grasper, ni mon mariage (que tu a eu du plaisir à organiser pour moi, ce fut la seule raison de son existence), ni le fait que je n'aimerais jamais cet homme. Je répète ces paroles sans cesse dans la nuit afin qu'ils te rejoignent dans tes rêves.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris_

_Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse_

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais_

_Et toi tu ne le saura jamais_

Je termine le dernier couplet et descend de la scène du karaoké. Ryu-chan me félicite sur ma jolie voix que j'ai toujours cachée. Tu me félicite et me dis que j'étais super. Tohma me fixe sans rien dire. A t'il surpris les regards que je te lançais pendant que je chantais ? Il finit par me faire un sourire polie, et se tourne vers Ryu.

-Ryuichi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller terminer la soirée au parc d'attraction ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii Kumagoro veut faire la Grande Roue !!!

Puis, notre leader se tourne vers nous.

-Vous restez ici ?

-Pas de prob !

Il me fait un sourire ironique et s'éloigne avec Ryuichi. K les suit en silence, mais jette un regard nerveux et triste dans ma direction. Nerveux de nous laisser seules, et triste car il a aussi bien compris que moi. Tohma a compris mes sentiments pour toi, et me laisse le rôle de la meilleure amie, sachant que tu ne seras jamais à moi…

---

Si vous voulez savoir si je ne suis pas accroc au Noriko/Mika... C'est bien possible... Vive le yuri ! Y'en a pas assez ! (Lesbienne qui, même si adorant le yaoi, commence a en avoir marre de toujours voir ses confrères mais jamais ses consoeurs...)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mika se leva ce matin-là pour voir qu'il pleuvait. Elle soupira, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se doucher alors que le café se préparait dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, Tohma était déjà parti. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il n'était jamais là.

Elle prit rapidement sa douche après avoir parfumé son corps avec le gel de douche à la violette que lui avait acheter Noriko, dans un superbe panier de produits pour le corps, pour son dernier anniversaire.

Elle quitta ensuite la salle de bain dans sa robe de chambre en polar rose, une serviette autour de la tête. Elle prit son café tranquillement, et son regard se posa sur le cadre, sur la cheminée, d'Eiri avec Shuichi. Tohma avait, puérilement, barbouillé le visage du chanteur en lui ajoutant des cornes de diable et des dents de lapin. Mika secoua la tête. Tohma ne se rendait pas compte des progrès d'Eiri depuis que la gomme balloune rose était entrée dans sa vie. Tohma voyait seulement qu'Eiri lui échappait.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour d'Eiri de New York, et bien qu'il soit toujours aussi froid avec Shuichi, il était moins hostile envers lui, et regardait souvent le chanteur avec tendresse… lorsque ce dernier avait le dos tourné.

Tatsuha, quant à lui, essayait de mettre la main sur son Ryuichi adoré… et étrangement, ses affaires avançaient. Mais de là à dire qu'il partagerait le lit du chanteur brun pour le restant de sa vie… Mika soupira. Seul Eiri semblait avoir trouver le bonheur et l'amour.

Elle ? N'en parlons pas… Elle avait épousé Tohma dans l'espoir de l'éloigné d'Eiri… mais avait lamentablement échoué.

Elle eut une bouffée de tristesse et prit son téléphone portable pour appeler Noriko, sa confidente de toujours… mais tomba sur sa boîte vocale. Elle devait être à une répétition, un enregistrement ou alors une entrevue… C'était les trois seuls moments où elle fermait son portable.

Tant pis alors ! Mika irait magasiner seule. Elle avait fréquemment des boulimies d'achat et explosait la limite de sa carte or… dans l'unique but d'énerver Tohma. Elle était rendue une professionnel dans le jeu « faire énerver son richissime mari qui ne nous accorde pas deux minutes par jour ». Une championne toute catégorie. Si cela avait été un sport Olympique, a tout coup, elle aurait été mondialement reconnue. Quel piètre portrait du mariage nippon…

Elle s'habilla avec classe, comme chaque fois qu'elle sortait. C'était la contrepartie. Elle pouvait énervé Tohma autant qu'elle le voulait, du moment qu'elle ne lui faisait pas honte. A savoir, s'habiller comme une prostituée, n'importe comment ou encore le tromper.

Pourtant, Tohma pouvait tripoter Ryuichi sans vergogne en spectacle, pour le plus grand plaisir des fans, sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. Même si, pour cela, elle en avait pour des mois à se faire traiter de cocu en pleine rue.

Elle appliqua élégamment son fard, pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle mit son rouge à lèvre, avant d'envoyer un baiser à son reflet dans le miroir. Mika n'était pas narcissique, mais savait qu'elle n'était pas laide.

Elle prit un parapluie et sortir dans la rue avant d'aller rejoindre sa Mercedes dans le stationnement du bloc appartement. Après 15 minutes à conduire rapidement, à klaxonner et engueuler tous les chauffards sur sa route, elle atteignit enfin le but ultime : le centre d'achat.

Après 45 minutes à essayer des vêtements, elle finit par quitter la boutique sans rien acheter, au grand désarroi de la vendeuse qui croyait avoir une bonne prime.

Ce n'était pas aussi amusant quand Noriko n'était pas là pour papoter et rigoler avec elle.

Ennuyée, elle prit un jus de fruit et s'assit à l'ère de restauration en regardant les familles se promener. Les jeunes mamans se promenaient en dorlotant leurs enfants, et Mika eut le même serrement au cœur que lorsqu'elle voyait son amie avec la petite Saki. Après une crise de « Je veux un bébé !! » quelques mois plus tôt et des menaces de Tohma de lui couper les vivres si elle lui reparlait encore de cette histoire, Mika doutait de jamais connaître ce bonheur.

Oui, elle avait élevé ces frères, mais c'était différent… Et puis, ils étaient grands, maintenant… Mika soupira. Elle jeta son gobelet vide dans une poubelle puis s'éloigna, son regard passant avec lassitude sur les vitrines des magasins… quand elle eut tout à coup un coup de foudre.

-KAWAIIIIII !!!!!

Et elle entra aussitôt dans la boutique pour s'enquérir du prix. Une heure plus tard, elle ressortait de l'animalerie avec un petit chiot tout blanc et plusieurs sacs avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien prendre soin de la petite bête, une femelle de 9 semaines, qui fut nommée Narita.

* * *

Tohma entra chez lui pour venir chercher un dossier qu'il avait oublier. Depuis la chambre de Mika s'élevait la voix de Ryuichi, une chanson de leur dernier CD. Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta pourtant soudainement en chemin en voyant, assit par terre devant lui, un petit chien blanc.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… MIIIIKAAAAAA !!!!

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Tu as rencontré Narita, on dirait !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une adorable petite chienne !

Mika prit l'animal dans ses bras pour le mettre dans ceux de Tohma. Les petits yeux bruns de la chienne fixaient les grands yeux verts du claviériste.

-Regarde ce que je lui ai acheter ! Plusieurs baballes, elle les adore !… et plusieurs jouets à mâchés… Plusieurs petits foulards… Mais le plus mignon ! Regarde ! Des petits chapeaux, avec des petits trous pour les oreilles.

C'était le plus ridicule, et ce qui avait pour but de ridiculiser Tohma. C'était le même genre de chapeaux que portait Tohma…

-Tu vas me rapporter ce truc au magasin maintenant !

-Ah non, alors ! Tu ne veux pas que j'ai de bébés, tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'avoir un chien, quand même !

-Quand je reviendrai ce soir, je veux que cet animal soit partit d'ici !

Et il quitta l'appartement en colère, oubliant même ses papiers. Mika serra le petit chien contre elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Le gros méchant monsieur est partit… Et je te jure que tu vas rester ici.

Un toc toc se fit entendre, et Mika alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvaient Noriko et la petite Saki.

-Salut Mi-chan ! J'ai vu que tu avais appelé. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, j'étais à l'hôpital avec Saki…

-Quelque chose de grave ? demanda Mika en serrant la gamine contre elle.

-Ses otites, encore…

-Mal aux oreilles, tatie Mika…

-Ma pauvre petite chérie… Viens, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Saki la suivit avec curiosité… et sa mère aussi.

-Un pitou !!!!

Saki commença aussitôt à jouer avec le chien.

-Un chien ? Depuis quand tu aimes les chiens ? demanda Noriko.

-J'ai été magasiner ce matin, mais c'était vraiment ennuyant sans toi. Je suis passé devant l'animalerie, et il y avait cette adorable petite boule de poils qui me regardait avec de grands yeux… J'ai pas pu résister.

-Et Tohma… Il en pense quoi ?

-Il veut que je m'en débarrasse. C'est hors de question.

Noriko sourit.

-Tête de mule.

-Je suis une Uesugi. Il le savait avant de me marier.

Il sembla à Mika qu'un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de son amie, mais il ne dura pas, et elle fut sure d'avoir mal vu.

-Un café, ça te dis ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Saki, ma chérie, tu veux un jus ?

-Merci tatie !

* * *

Ce soir-là, lorsque Tohma arriva de travailler, tard dans la soirée, il trouva Mika endormie devant la télévision… Et la petite boule de poils collée contre elle. Il se laissa tomber sur un autre canapé et regarda le chien avec mépris. L'animal, ignorant la haine dont il était l'objet, s'approcha de lui pour renifler ses mains.

-Si tu me mords, je t'étrangle.

Il fut cependant surpris de sentir une petite langue lui lécher les doigts.

-Mais arrêtes crétin de cabot ! Ça chatouilles !

Le petit chien, excité de voir un ami prêt à jouer avec lui, lui sauta dessus, et debout sur ses petites pattes arrières, léchait la joue du musicien qui finalement se mit à rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, les employés de NG Corporation furent surpris de voir leur patron entrer dans la bâtisse avec un sac contenant un petit chien beige arborant le même chapeau que leur employeur.

-Eh, Tohma… C'est pas le chien de Mika ? demanda Noriko avec surprise.

-Non, son petit frère. Je viens d'aller l'acheter. Si elle a le droit d'avoir un chien, moi aussi. Et j'ai décidé de m'investir dans la question des animaux. Je vais donner a des refuges.

-Euhhh… Pourquoi ça ?

-Ça parait bien pour une entreprise comme NG Production de donner pour la protection des animaux. Avec de la chance, ils vont choisir Toto comme mannequin dans leurs pubs, et il va devenir un investissement pour l'entreprise.

-…Toto… ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu Le magicien d'Oz ? RYUICHI !!!! Attention à mon chien !!!! C'est une future star !!!!

-Un petit pitouuuu ! Ce que t'es mignon !!! Tooooohma !!! Moi aussi je veux un chien !!

-Mais non ! Kumagoro va être jaloux, voyons !

-Roohhhh… C'est vrai !!!! Mon pauvre Kuma-chan !!!! Mon petit lapinou d'amour !!!… Kumagoro ? … TOOOOHHHHHMMMMAAAA !!!! Ton chien est partit avec mon Kumagoro !!!!

Alors que Noriko consollait le chanteur éploré de la perte de son lapin rose adoré, Tohma courrait comme un dingue après le petit chien farceur qui traînait le lapin par l'oreille dans les couloirs de NG.

--

a suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je la regarde câliner Saki, et ne peut m'empêcher d'être attendrie par ce spectacle. Dès que Mika la voit, elle gâte ma fille comme pas possible… Elle est faite pour être mère, pourquoi Tohma ne comprend pas ça ?

J'aimerais avoir ce spectacle sous les yeux chaque jour. Voir les deux femmes de ma vie jouer et se faire des câlins comme elles le font présentement. Le petit chien s'approche pour se coucher sur les genoux de Mika, qui se met à rire. Saki s'étend par terre, sur le ventre, et appuyée sur ses coudes, regarde le chiot. Narita relève la tête et lèche le nez de ma fille, qui se met à rire.

Mika relève la tête pour me regarder, et ses yeux brillent, rieurs. Si seulement elle pouvait se parer plus souvent de bonheur. Elle est si belle ainsi.

Puis, c'est l'heure de retourner à la maison. Saki colle une dernière fois sa tatie Mika, caresse la tête du chien puis sort attendre sur le palier. Mika me sourit, me serre dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur les joues puis me souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Son regard est coquin.

Elle ne peut pas savoir que depuis longtemps, Tetsuya ne me touche plus. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Elle sait que notre couple va mal, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi… Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce que son souvenir me hante et que je ne peux plus me laisser toucher par cet homme, pourtant mon mari, alors que c'est son existence à elle qui me fait vivre.

Ce soir-là, je raconte une histoire à Saki avant de la mettre au lit, et elle me demande avant de s'endormir si on pourrait aller plus souvent chez Mika. Elle veut jouer avec le petit chien, et rire avec sa tatie. Mon petit rayon de soleil, si ça ne serait que de moi, tu la verrais tous les jours, Mika. Tu la verrais tous les jours car elle vivrait avec nous deux. Elle serait là, comme moi, lorsque tu fais des cauchemars, et tu viendrais nous rejoindre le matin pour te coller entre nous deux, taquine. Mais ça ne tient pas que de moi…

Lorsque je rejoins le salon, Tetsuya est assit à son bureau et corrige des copies de ses élèves. Je m'assoit sur le canapé pour allumer la télévision. On annonce le concert des Nittle Grasper pour la fin du mois, et je souris. Bientôt, je serai à nouveau sur scène. Sentir l'euphorie, l'amour des fans, c'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Si je devais un jour les tenir pour acquis, il serait temps de changer de métier.

Je sursaute lorsque mon mari prend place à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai pas sentit approcher, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Vous allez encore être occupés, avec ce concert…

-Mmm…

-Quand est-ce que tu grandiras, Noriko ? Vivre de musique ainsi…

Bien sur, parce que môsieur est plus âgé et professeur, il se donne le droit de me traiter en gamine…

-Jamais. La musique, c'est ma vie. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre… Rien ne t'as jamais passionné.

-Faux. J'ai déjà été dévoré de passion pour une jeune femme adorable et rieuse. Avec les années, elle est devenue plus réservée, moins accessible. Et elle n'a pas su alimenter cette passion. Je n'ose plus éprouver de passion pour rien, de peur de changer de façon négative l'objet de cette passion.

Ça y est. Il essaie quoi ? De me culpabilisé, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis une mauvaise épouse, merci.

-Je vais dormir…

Il se penche pour m'embrasser, et je répond sans enthousiasme. Il le remarque bien vite, comme il remarque tout depuis maintenant des années.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a changer… Nous étions si heureux, après la naissance de Saki… Enfin. Je m'étais promis de ne pas vivre dans le passé.

Il se lève et part vers la chambre. C'est vrai… Lorsque Saki est née, je croyais pouvoir réussir à aimer cet homme. J'y ai vraiment cru. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces durant les trois premières années de Saki. Mais c'était peine perdue… Il n'y a que Mika dans mon esprit. Mika dans mon cœur.

* * *

-Encore des lettres de fans, Noriko ?

Je me tourne vers Mika, après m'être penchée dans le réfrigérateur pour prendre deux pina colada. Après que le merveilleux Toto ait arraché une oreille de Kumagoro et que Ryuichi ait fait une crise monstre, Tohma avait décidé d'écourter la journée afin d'amener notre chanteur et son lapin chez un couturier.

Je m'étais aussitôt éclipsée pour appeler mon amie, et l'inviter à venir à la maison. Elle regardait alors la pile de lettres sur le bureau.

-C'est la rançon de la gloire, fis-je en plaisantant.

-On les lit ? Ça va être drôle. Ils te marquent toujours des conneries.

-Si tu veux.

Et nous voilà assises en indien sur le canapé, un pina colada dans une main et une pile de lettre chacune dans l'autre.

-Écoutes celle-là, glousses Mika. « J'aimerais me perdre dans le puits de vos beaux yeux bleus et me noyer dans votre âme, chère Noriko, déesse de mes nuits. »

-Génial, surtout si on sait que sous mes verres de contact mauve, j'ai les yeux verts… Et celle-là, écoutes ! « Votre corps de nymphe est un paysage des plus magnifiques pour mon pinceau impatient. »

-Ohhh, inspiré, celui-là !

Pourtant, je fronce les sourcils en continuant la lecture de cette lettre.

_« Votre corps s'ouvrira pour moi comme une fleur au soleil, et je serai heureux d'être celui qui l'arrosera avec abondance. Votre corps nu reposera sur un hamac et alors que je fouillerai votre petite fleur fertile tout en embrassant vos seins à la blancheur du satin, vous ne pourrez retenir des gémissements de bonheur qui feront trembler vos monts et vallées comme un tremblement de terre orgasmique. Vous en redemanderez, encore et encore, et je serai heureux de vous enseigner toutes les manières de stimuler votre fleur, belle Noriko, violette oubliée par un cultivateur non-attentionné._

_Vous l'ignorez, belle Noriko, mais vous m'appartenez._

_Bientôt, vous me reviendrez._

_En attendant, rêvez à moi, belle chérie_

_Votre maître depuis le début de l'univers. »_

Mika lit par dessus mon épaule, je le sais. Une fois la lettre terminée, Mika me serre contre elle, épouvantée.

-C'est affreux ! Ce type est un fou ! Imagine qu'il t'enlève, ou un truc du genre !

-Mais non, voyons… C'est qu'un pauvre type. J'ai souvent des lettres comme celles-là… Bien qu'habituellement, ce soit plus cru. Ils sont plusieurs à s'imaginer me faite l'amour, mais aucun n'essaiera jamais. Et puis avec tous les gardes du corps que l'on a…

Mika est à peine rassurée… et malgré mes paroles, je ne le suis pas non plus.

Surtout le soir venu, lorsque je vais chercher Saki à la garderie de l'école… et que j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. Je dois rêver.

Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

---

Et voilà... L'intrigue est en place...

Merci à Chawia et Isaac de vos reviews ! Chawia, on se reparle sur le fofo ; )


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mika soupira de bien-être sous les doigts agiles sur elle. Cet homme était un vrai dieu, il connaissait tout a fait son métier. Elle aurait voulu que cela dure des heures, mais toute bonne chose a une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Au moment de l'apothéose, alors que les nuques de l'homme se posaient sur sa nuque… Le portable de Mika sonna.

-Naooonnnn…

-On arrête ?

-On continue.

-C'est peut-être important…

-D'accord… D'accord…

Mika se releva, prenant bien garde de tenir la serviette contre elle, et répondit.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Mika ? C'est Noriko. Tu fais quoi ?

-Séance massage.

-Oh… Je te dérange alors…

-Il était rendu à la nuque, là où ça fait le plus de bine. Mais bon, je suis plus dans l'esprit d'un massage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a un film au ciné que je voulais aller voir. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Génial ! On va manger au resto avant ?

-Aucun problème.

-Et Saki ?

-Chez la sœur de Tetsuya. On sera tranquille.

-On peut rentrer suuuper tard, alors ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Resto, cinéma puis on sort au bar ?

-Encore ?! C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, Mika !

-Et alors ? On adore danser !

-Bon, d'accord…

-Eh… Si ça te dérange, on est pas obligé d'y aller…

-Non, t'a raison, ça nous fera du bien de se défouler. Je passe te prendre à 16h30 ?

-D'accord.

-A tout a l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse.

Mika raccrocha puis se leva.

-Sortie au bar ? Intéressant… dit le masseur. Je pourrais toujours vous accompagner…

-Cause toujours.

Elle passa derrière le paravent pour se rhabiller alors que la masseur préparait la salle pour une prochaine personne.

-Sans rire, Uesugi. Tu viens ici depuis des années. Ce n'est quand même pas à Seguchi que tu parlais comme ça ?

-A Tohma ? Bien sur que non !

-Alors je ne vois pas à qui tu pourrais bien dire « Je t'embrasse »…

-L'amitié, tu connais ? Je parlais à mon amie Noriko.

-Hum hum. Une amie très intime ?

-… Je sais à quoi tu penses, et c'est du n'importe quoi. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Comme si les femmes ne fessaient jamais de petits jeu quand leurs maris ne sont pas là…

-Écoutez, pervers. Pas parce que t'es gay que tout le monde l'est.

-Pourtant… Noriko, c'est la fille des Grasper, non ? Même moi qui suis gay, je la trouve pourtant sexy. Tu serais totalement excusée si jamais tu venais à faire certains jeux avec elle…

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je me tire !

-A dans deux semaine, baby !

Mika quitta le salon de massage, découragée. Autant ce type pouvait être adorable, autant il avait la manie de voir des couples gays ou lesbiens partout… Il y a quelques années, elle avait passé toute la durée du massage a lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Tohma et Ryuichi. Oui, ils se tripotaient sur scène. Ce n'était que du fanservice. Rendre des fans hystériques et leur vendre des trucs par la suite. Du marketing, tout simplement. Aller faire comprendre ça à quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'une envie, tailler une pipe à Sakuma Ryuichi dans une toilette publique ou lui prodiguer un massage érotique dans son petit salon…

Mika rentra chez elle, et Narita l'accueillit en frétillant de la queue. Habituellement, elle l'emmenait avec elle, mais pour un massage, ça aurait été plutôt compliqué… Pour le resto, le cinéma et le bar de ce soir aussi. Mika se pencha pour prendre la petite chienne, qui lui lécha le nez et les joues en poussant des petits cris.

-Maman va se mettre belle pour ce soir. Tu viens m'aider ?

Et le petit chien trottina derrière elle jusque dans la salle de bain. Mika fit couler un bain chaud et s'y glissa. Narita monta sur le bord de la baignoire et se coucha a côté avec un os à gruger. Elle ne relevait la tête pour que pousser un petit jappement quand Mika lui parlait.

-Je me demande bien quel film Noriko veut aller voir… Sûrement encore une histoire romantico-quétaine…

Le petit chiot poussa un aboiement que sa maîtresse prit pour un assentiment. Elle eut un petit rire et caressa le chien entre les oreilles.

-T'es drôle… on dirait que tu me réponds…

Mika s'appuya contre le bord du bain, la tête tournée vers le chien.

-Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, dans cet appartement…

Mika caressa la tête de Narita puis s'approcha de la porte. Elle ouvrit à une Noriko souriante.

* * *

-Pile à l'heure.

-Comme toujours ! J'ai eu un entraînement, j'ai eu K comme manager, rappelle toi !

-Je me rappelle très bien.

-Je sais que je te l'ai dis lorsqu'on a été magasiner, mais cette camisole te va vraiment trop bien.

Mika sourit. Elle avait finalement, après une heure, opté pour un pantalon serré noir, et une camisole blanche nu dos. Après tout, c'était marrant dans les bars de se faire séduire… Ça n'engageait à rien, et puis les hommes remarquaient bien vite l'alliance en or a son doigt.

-Toi aussi t'es ravissante, mais tu n'as pas peur d'aller dans les bars avec un décolleté pareil ?

-Bah ! Pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me défendre ! Et au pire, le numéro du portable de K est programmé sur le mien au bouton Urgence…

Mika se mit à rire.

-Il en a pas marre de se faire appeler au secours comme ça ?

-Alors là, tu rêves ! Il a beau travailler pour les Bad Luck, mais il nous a avertis Ryu et moi que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose et qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé au secours, il allait nous en vouloir à mort. Il fait peut-être peur sur le moment et peut sembler maboule, mais c'est un gros nounours, ce K.

Mika lui sourit.

-Bon, et bien espérons que le gros nounours pourra rester au chaud cette nuit !

-C'est en effet à espérer. On y va ?

-Je te suis.

Elles sortirent de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble pour rejoindre le taxi qui attendait dehors.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je prenne ma voiture ?

-Mika, tu es déjà un danger au volant à jeun, alors saoule…

Mika n'aimait pas vraiment se faire traiter de danger public. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu d'accident, ni tuer quelqu'un ! La seule chose que l'on pouvait lui reprocher, hormis ses amendes, c'était d'avoir détruit le mur d'une salle de spectacle, mais elle avait fait exprès, cette fois là…

--

Merci à Isaac et Chawia des reviews... Je devrais poster demain le chapitre 4, comme je les ai écrits jusqu'à 6... (Désolée Chawia, me tues pas, pitié ! Je te le dis tout de suite ! C'est un happy end ! Un happy end ! (Kris me tue si s'en est pas un... Et Mika aussi...))


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, et je sentais le sans pulser dans mes oreilles. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et le cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

C'est toujours comme ça quand j'invite Mika a aller quelque part… Après toutes ces années d'amitié, je devrais y être habituée, mais non. J'imagine, encore et encore, que je l'invite réellement, à un rendez-vous, et non pas à une simple sortie entre amies… J'ai peur qu'elle dise non, ce qui est idiot… Je me sens comme une collégienne qui vit son premier flirt.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte sur elle, j'ai eu le souffle coupé un moment. Je l'avais déjà vu porter ces vêtements, bien sur, puisque j'étais avec elle lorsqu'elle les avait acheter, mais la voir se mettre belle comme ça, juste parce qu'on avait une sortie… Un instant, juste un instant, j'ai imaginé qu'elle s'était mise belle pour moi, juste pour moi. Et ça m'a permit de lui sourire.

Après un instant a parler, on a prit le taxi pour rejoindre un super restaurant qu'on connaît, et dans lequel on va souvent. On parlait tout en mangeant. On riait. Je me sentais bien. Je regardais Mika faire tourner le vin dans sa coupe, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux brillants d'une joie que je ne lui voyais pas souvent. Si belle que j'avais envie d'en pleurer. J'aime Mika depuis des années. Pour être franche… Depuis la toute première fois où je l'ai vue. Et ça remonte à il y a très longtemps… Mika est belle, c'est vrai. Personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a charmé en premier chez elle. C'était plutôt son caractère, sa manière d'être. Elle semblait si fière, si au dessus de tout. Comment les gens ne comprenaient pas qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque pour dissimuler sa souffrance ? Un masque de froideur et de dureté… identique à celui que porte Eiri aujourd'hui. Seul Tatsuha semble avoir été épargné…

En public, Mika est froide, tranchante, elle affiche cet air sarcastique et distant qui laisse les gens mal à l'aise. Il n'y a que dans l'intimité que l'on comprend la femme chaleureuse et protectrice envers les siens qu'elle est.

Je la regarde sourire, calme et heureuse. Enfin… Peut-être pas heureuse, mais détendue.

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé à côté et Mika tourna la tête pour regarder, mais je ne le pu, trop hypnotisée par la vision de sa nuque découverte par ses cheveux remontés. J'avais envie d'y poser les lèvres, sentir son parfum… Être simplement près d'elle, mais pas comme une amie…

Puis, nous avons repris le taxi pour aller au cinéma. Une bonne histoire d'amour pour nous remonter le moral, et espérer que, quelque part, l'amour qui dure toujours existait. A un moment, c'était tellement beau, tellement grand, tellement émouvant à l'écran que j'ai serré la main de Mika fort dans la mienne, mes doigts entrelacés aux siens. J'aurais aimé croire que l'amour réciproque existe réellement. Pourtant, a voir nos deux couples… Mika s'est tournée vers moi, me demandant en chuchotant si ça allait. Elle essuya des larmes que je n'avais pas eu conscience de laisser couler, puis entoura mes épaules, me serrant contre elle.

-C'est qu'un film, Noriko…

-Mais c'est tellement beau... Pourquoi ça ne nous arrive pas, à nous ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Le film se termina et nous quittâmes la salle de projection. Mika m'attendit à l'extérieur pendant que je me refaisais une beauté dans la salle de bain du cinéma. Vive les trousse de beauté format mini !

Puis, nous avons encore une fois prit le taxi pour rejoindre un nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir. L'alcool était diversifiée, la musique bonne… Après quelques verres, nous sommes allées danser.

Sur une piste de danse, Mika perds toute sa froideur. Elle s'abandonne à la musique, elle danse, et plus rien ne compte. Je suis face à elle, et je ne sais même pas si elle le remarque. Ses déhanchements sexy au son de la musique attirent pleins d'hommes autour, qui se serrent en cercle autour de nous, nous forçant a nous rapprocher, encore.

Lorsque nous dansons, nos poitrines se frôlent, et j'ai chaud. Chaud de danser, chaud de tous ses corps autour, mais surtout chaud d'être ainsi près d'elle sans pouvoir l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser…

Tous les Bouddhas doivent s'être donnés le mot pour me faire connaître le paradis et l'enfer liés, ce soir… Si près… Si loin à la fois…

Un homme derrière elle pose ses mains sur sa taille, mais elle ne lui accorde pas un regard. C'est moi qui le foudroie avec le mien, et il a un sourire pervers, comme pour dénigrer mon avertissement. L'une de ses mains remonte le long de la taille de Mika, s'apprêtant à lui saisir les seins… lorsqu'elle lui écrase le pied fortement.

Bien fait pour toi, gorille. Mika me fait signe de boire un coup, et nous quittons la piste de danse, laissant le cercle de machos en plan, pour rejoindre le bar et commander encore.

-Mais quels macaques… fit Mika en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

-De véritables idiots.

Nous restons à boire encore un moment, avant de rejoindre un côté désert de la piste de danse. Quelques machos font signe de s'approcher, mais Mika leur jette un regard noir, et ils restent plus loin, nous fixant quand même du regard.

-Y'a des fois ou je me dis que je devrais faire comme mes frères, et virer de bord… fait Mika.

Ces mots ne me laissent pas d'espoir, car ils me prouvent que Mika n'est, justement, pas de ce bord-là… Elle ne sera jamais à moi.

Nous dansons encore un moment, puis lorsqu'un slow commence et que l'on voit les machos se diriger dans notre direction, nous retournons vite fait au bar. Pourtant, ils nous y suivent encore. L'un des hommes pose une main sur mon bras, et je frisonne de dégoût.

-Baby… Tu viens danser avec moi ? Si ça te dis, on pourrait continuer la soirée à l'hôtel…

Pour toute réponse, je lui balance ma main gauche sous le nez pour lui montrer mon alliance. Deux bras passent autour de mon cou depuis mon dos, et je sens le corps de Mika se coller contre moi.

-Noriiii… J'aime pas quand on vient danser, y'a toujours des gars qui essaient de nous séparer… Bébé, on rentre à la maison ? Je veux pas que ce mec prenne ma place dans ton lit, t'a compris ? Aller amour, on rentre…

Son bras gauche glisse le long du mien en m'arrachant des frissons, avant que ses doigts ne se mêlent au mien, laissant bien voir nos alliances superposées, alors que sa main droite glisse sur ma taille et remonte vers mes seins, sous mon chandail.

J'ai chaud. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une mise en scène, de quoi éloigner ces hommes, mais j'ai chaud…

Elle mordille mon oreille, et murmure, mais assez fort pour que les hommes l'entendent, et de sa voix la plus coquine et la plus sexy :

-J'ai envie de toi, chérie… Si on rentres pas, tu vas encore te plaindre que les toilettes publiques ne sont pas confortables…

-Tu es trop pressée, Mika… On devait s'éclater au bar, tu te souviens ?

-Plus envie… C'est de toi que j'ai envie… D'un autre genre de danse…

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide… proposa un homme. Je serais heureux de vous aider, toutes les deux…

-Norikooooo… Y'a encore un mec pervers qui essaie de s'inviter dans notre lit…

-Tu sais bien que ça les excite de voir deux femmes ensemble…

-M'en fou… Si je voulais d'une queue, je serais hétéro…

-Ce que tu es vulgaire…

-T'aimes ça… C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousée…

Elle frotte sa joue contre la mienne, toujours collée contre mon dos, et j'ai de plus en plus chaud. De véritable bouffées de chaleur. Et ces hommes qui nous fixent, les yeux ronds…

-On rentre, hein ?

-….ok…

-Tant mieux… Je commence a mouiller, et comme j'ai pas de culotte…

Mes joues se couvre de rouge à ses mots. Sa bouche se pose dans mon cou, déposant de légers baisers, léchant même quelque fois. Je vais défaillir…

-On pourrait même commencer dans le taxi qui nous ramènera à la maison…

Cette fois, je n'en peux plus. Je l'agrippe par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie, ignorant les paroles de la gang de machos en train d'imaginer comment ça se déroule au lit entre nous. A la sortie du bar, une fois que sous sommes dans la nuit noire, Mika se raccroche à mon bras, et je me rends compte qu'elle est encore plus saoule que je ne le pensais.

-C'était marrant, t'as vu leur tête ! Et ils y ont cru dur comme fer, ces cons !

-Faut dire que tu étais convaincante…

-J'aurais peut-être du faire actrice… Mais nah, Tohma aurait jamais voulu.

Je fais un signe en voyant un taxi dans la rue, et il vient se ranger.

-Je ne fais plus qu'un voyage, mesdames. Mon heure est terminée. Alors j'espère que vous descendez à la même place.

-…Et merde, fait Mika.

-Vas-y Mika, je vais attendre le prochain.

-T'es sure ?

-Tu tiens même plus debout. Je suis encore capable de me tenir, et j'ai le numéro de Super Gros Nounours en cas de danger.

-D'accord…

Elle me serre dans ses bras en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je l'embrasse sur les joues, mais, allumée par sa petite comédie de tout à l'heure, je ne peux empêcher l'un de mes baisers de glisser de ses joues à ses lèvres. Elle cligne des yeux, surprise.

-Allez, Mika, Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Je m'éloigne du taxi, la laissant y prendre place. Si elle me pose des questions sur ce petit baiser… Je pourrai toujours dire que j'étais plus saoule que je ne le croyais, ou encore qu'un des hommes était sortit du bar… Je regarde le taxi s'éloigner, et pose une main sur mes lèvres. Même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement, je suis heureuse.

Je sens quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi et me plaquer quelque chose contre la bouche. Je perds connaissance sans avoir eu le temps de crier.

--

Si vos voulez savoir, où je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre et a torturer Noriko. Par contre, j'aime pas la fin, même si elle est capitale...


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous annonce officiellement que cette fiction est terminée dans mon ordinateur et comporte 10 chapitre en tout (et je ne compte pas la Songfic du début !). Le 10ème chapitre me fait honte, mais bon... Nous y reviendrons en temps et lieu... Voici le chapitre 5... Pas me jeter de tomates, hein ! Je me suis assez fait disputer sur mon forum pour ce qui arrive à Noriko !

Chapitre 5

Mika grogna et se retourna dans son grand lit lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Narita, éveillée, se mit à japper, et Mika finit par tendre la main. C'était le numéro de Noriko.

-Ko-chan… Laisses-moi dormir…

-Uesugi ? C'est Ukai Tetsuya. Noriko est chez toi ?

-Hein ?

Mika se releva dans son lit, bien éveillée, et repoussa Narita qui voulait monter sur ses genoux.

-Non… On s'est laissé à la sortir du bard. J'ai pris le taxi, elle attendait le prochain…

-Elle n'est pas rentrée… Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes laissées ?

Mika regarda le cadran. 4h00 du matin.

-Vers 2h30…

-Elle devrait être déjà là…

-Oui…

-Il n'y a pas une amie qui vous as accompagné, chez qui elle aurait pu passer la nuit ?

-Non, on était que toutes les deux. Tu as essayé sur son portable ?

-Elle ne réponds pas.

-Ce n'est pas normal…

-Tu es sure qu'elle n'est pas chez toi ?

-Sûre. A moins que Tohma ne l'ait fait entrer après que je ne me sois couchée…

Mika se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son mari. Elle entra sans cogner, et ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de le voir en caleçon serrant un énorme oreiller dans ses bras en murmurant des « Eiri-sannnn ». Elle alluma la lumière en grand, et le blond se réveilla en sursaut, Toto aussi excité qu'une puce et jappant à qui mieux mieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a le feu ? Eiri a fait une crise ? Ryuichi a encore fait une appendicite ?

-Noriko a disparue.

-Elle doit être chez elle.

-Tetsuya au téléphone. Elle n'est pas rentrée du bar. On s'est laissées devant à 2h30.

Tohma jeta un regard vers le cadran, puis fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et prit le téléphone des mains de Mika.

-Ukai ? Seguchi à l'appareil. Noriko n'est pas revenue ?

-Je croyais qu'elle serait chez vous… Sachant l'amitié entre nos femmes…

-Elle n'y est pas. Je le préfèrerais, croyez-moi. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien a faire, sauf prier pour qu'elle revienne. Si ce n'est pas le cas dans deux jours… Nous pourrons appeler la police.

-J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là.

-Moi de même.

Et Tohma raccrocha.

-C'est tout ? demanda Mika.

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre.

-Attend ! Toi, Seguchi Tohma, qui a des relations partout, tu refuses de les faire jouer ?

-Attendons de voir ce que fera la police.

-Tu ne penses pas à Noriko !

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un membre talentueux, crois-moi.

-C'EST TOUT CE QU'ELLE EST POUR TOI ?!? hurla Mika.

Narita et Toto coururent se cacher sous le lit en entendant Mika hurler.

-Calmes toi, Mika, tu vas réveiller les voisins…

-Je me moques des voisins ! Tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de dire, Tohma ? Une membre de talent ? C'est tout ce qu'elle est pour toi ? Un investissement ? Une manière de remporter de l'argent ? C'est ça ?

-Calmes toi, Mika, je n'ai pas dis ça…

-Tu veux que je me calmes ! Alors que ma meilleure amie est quelque part dans cette ville, ou ailleurs, je ne sais où ! Qu'il peut lui arriver je ne sais quoi !

-Tu es excessive et paranoïaque. Encore pire. Je crois que tu es encore complètement bourrée. Va donc dormir au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tohma… T'as jamais rien compris…

Elle qui avait baissé la tête lors de l'intervention de Tohma la releva, laissant voir son visage ravagé de larmes.

-Sans elle, je suis plus rien… Tu peux comprendre ça ! Mes frères sont grands, ils n'ont plus besoins de moi ! Toi, tu n'as jamais eu besoins de moi ! Jamais ! Noriko est la seule qui me donne l'impression d'être importante, d'encore servir à quelque chose ! Si tu m'enlèves ma meilleure amie, si tu m'enlèves Noriko, je ne suis plus rien, moi ! Plus rien !

Tohma resta un moment a regarder Mika pleurer, puis se pencha sous le lit pour prendre Narita et la mettre dans les bras de Mika.

-Va dormir, Mika. On la retrouvera demain. Cesses donc de t'inquiéter.

Et il referma la porte.

* * *

Le lendemain, pourtant, Noriko n'était pas revenue. Sans en parler à Mika ni à personne, Tohma avait engagé un détective privé, afin de retrouver Noriko. Mika, enragée, avait fait appel, quant à elle, au meilleur élément de tout le Japon, et la personne la plus apte à retrouver Noriko… et la plus motivée. K Gros Nounours était sur l'affaire !

Le policier envoyé pour prendre déposition après les deux jours réglementaire fouilla l'appartement des Ukai, et trouva les lettres des fans. Parmis elles, une retira son attention. Mika s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

Alors qu'elle était assise dans un café avec K, a expliquer encore une fois ce qui s'était passé, le téléphone portable du manager se mit à sonner. Il le prit aussitôt et composa un numéro.

-NORIKO !!!!!

-Excusez-moi ? Vous connaissez la personne à qui appartient ce téléphone ?

C'était une voix inconnue. K fronça les sourcils.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Où la retenez-vous prisonnière !?

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler… J'ai seulement trouver le téléphone dans la rue…

-Où êtes-vous ? Je vais venir le chercher, et vous poser quelques petites questions.

Il raccrocha rapidement après avoir noté les coordonnées, avant de se tourner vers Mika, et secouer la tête. Bien qu'il soit avec les Bad Luck, il avait encore le sentiment de devoir protéger Noriko et Ryuchi. Il avait donc prit congé des Bad Luck, les laissant à Sakano, le temps de trouver Noriko.

Selon les commentaires du producteur, le groupe n'avançait pas, gêné dans leur répétition par un Ryuichi en pleurs et en mode koala inconsolable de la disparition de sa maman de substitution. Il s'accrochait à Shuichi comme si sa vie en dépendait… et en inondant le studio de ses larmes. Tohma n'était presque plus disponible à NG, et chez lui non plus d'ailleurs, trop occupé à faire des téléphones afin de retrouver sa claviériste.

La petite Saki restait chez sa tante et n'était pas au courrant de la disparition de sa mère… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse les gros titres des journaux, 4 jours après sa disparition. Tous les fans à travers le Japon étaient à l'affût. La police était inondée de courrier demander de retrouver la jeune femme. K ne dormait plus et se droguait au café et aux boissons énergisantes afin de se tenir éveillé. Sakano devait le forcer à aller dormir, à ce que comprit Mika en appelant chez le blond, pour tomber sur le producteur de son beau-frère, qui lui expliqua tout naturellement que K se tuait à la tâche, qu'il avait donc versé un somnifère dans son café. Inquiète pour Noriko, Mika ne se posa même pas une seconde la question à savoir qu'est-ce que Sakano faisait chez K.

Ryuichi, désespéré, se promenait les soirs dans les rues de Tokyo en appelant Noriko à grands cris, et en demandant aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu cette jolie demoiselle… en montrant un dessin qu'il avait fait lui-même de son amie. Tatsuha le suivait comme son ombre, conscient de la peine du chanteur. Il savait que Mika aussi souffrait de cette situation, ayant perdu sa meilleure amie, mais Mika avait la force de se battre, il le savait. Une force que Ryuichi, avait son comportement de gamin, ne pouvait pas avoir. Ils se firent plusieurs fois ramassés par un K enragé, ne voulant pas avoir à trouver un chanteur et un moine en plus d'une claviériste.

Mika faisait des cauchemars, ne mangeait plus, sa tenue était sans cesse dépareillée. Rien à voir avec la jeune femme froide que les gens avaient l'habitude de voir. Eiri, tout de même inquiet pour sa sœur, dû la forcer à manger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Le Pr Tetsuya inondait la boîte vocale de l'inspecteur de police afin de savoir si l'on avait enfin retrouver sa femme.

La lettre du fan déjanté se fit analyser. Papier bon marché, écriture à l'ordinateur, empruntes digitales non-enregistrées. Impossible de l'identifier.

Il semblait impossible de retrouver Ukai Noriko.

--

[a suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens la tête comme dans du cocon. J'ai déjà bien plus bu que ça, et ça ne m'a jamais fais cette sensation. J'essaie de me relever, mais rien… Je suis attachée au lit. Un lit ?!?

J'ai beau me débattre, c'est peine perdue. Mes poignets sont bien attachés aux piliers de la tête du lit, et je devine que c'est pareil avec mes chevilles. Je ne peux pas bouger. Les cordes grossières me font mal. Le genre de corde pour attacher les bottes de foin. Pas fais pour mes délicats poignets.

Mais plus important. Où est-ce que je suis. Je tourne la tête, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est un mur de bois, en gros rondin, comme un chalet. Même chose pour le plafond. De l'autre côté, c'est un lourd rideau rouge. Le matelas n'est pas confortable. Il fait froid. J'entends du bruit, plus loin.

Je n'ai mal nulle part, excepté au poignets et aux chevilles. A croire qu'on ne m'a pas frapper, ni cognée. Que la personne qui m'a enlevée ne veut pas me blesser.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Enlevée. On m'a enlevée. Ça me revient. Je regardais le taxi de Mika s'éloigner tout en cherchant un autre des yeux. Des pas derrière moi. Un tissu mouillé contre ma bouche. Et je m'évanouie.

Mika. Au moins, elle va bien. Il a attendu que l'on se sépare pour m'enlever. Il n'en a pas après elle. Mais elle va s'inquiéter… Et je ne veux pas. Tetsuya doit avoir remarquer que je ne suis pas revenue. Cela va bientôt faire le tour de NG et de nos connaissances. Pourvu que Saki l'ignore. Ma petite chérie, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça… Et Mika ? Comment réagira t'elle ? Je suis sure qu'elle va culpabilisé… Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça…

Mika… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là… Que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me réconforter…

Le rideau s'ouvre, et un homme apparaît. Grand, costaud, le visage sévère, mais le regard fou. Des grandes mains. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Un peu plus petit que K, mais plus bâtit. Plus effrayant. Alors que notre Americain adoré national inspire la confiance, quand on le connaît, cet homme inspirait la peur. Il porte une chemise carottée, un jeans sale.

-Tu es éveillée… Bien.

-Q…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Son regard brille dangereusement, alors que l'une de ses mains remonte le long de ma hanche. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalise qu'on m'a retirés mes vêtements.

-Je t'ai parlé, à l'une de tes séances d'autographe… Je t'ai embrassé…

Ah… Peut-être bien, oui. Un fan devenu fou et m'ayant agrippé de force. K l'avait balayé aussitôt.

-…et je t'ai écrit, princesse… Je t'ai dis que je viendrais te récupérer… Que tu m'appartenais… Je suis Chihayo Katsuhiko…

J'ai un haut le cœur alors que sa grosse main se pose sur mon sein et qu'il le caresse. C'est ce fou qui m'a écrit cette lettre affreuse ! Cette lettre que Mika a vue, et qu'elle s'est inquiétée !

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Oh… Elle a du caractère, ma princesse…

Il grimpe sur le lit, et je me débats.

-Chuut… Calmes toi, princesse… Tu vas te faire mal.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Détachez-moi !! Je vous interdits de m'approcher ! LACHEZ-MOI !!!

Je hurle et me débat lorsqu'il grimpe sur moi, et que sa bouche voyage sur mon corps. Mes poignets me font un de ces mal de chien, mais hors de question que je reste là sans bouger. Sa bouche lèche l'un de mes seins, et je hurle.

Sans me porter attention, il se déshabille. Lorsque son membre entre en moi, je n'ai même plus de voix pour hurler.

Durant ce qui me semble des semaines, c'est mon quotidien. Il dort sur moi, il me viole, il me détache. Je n'ai pas la force de me sauver, et de toute façon, c'est pour m'attacher les bras dans le dos. Il me nourrit alors, avec « amour », comme il le dit. Et c'est nus que nous sortons dehors, dans ce jardin féerique que cet horticulteur fou a produit, notre nid d'amour, comme il l'appel. Et il tient la promesse de sa lettre. Il semble avoir une fixation sur son hamac, attaché entre deux arbres. Après plusieurs fois, je n'ai plus la force de me débattre, ni de réagir. Je le laisse faire, tout simplement. Et les yeux dans les nuages, j'imagine ceux que j'aime.

Tetsuya qui pousse Saki sur la balançoire. Tohma et Ryuichi qui m'attendent pour répéter, Ryu s'agrippant à moi comme un enfant perdu. Les Bad Luck qui font paniquer Sakano et rire K. Mika aussi, qui m'apparaît, je ne sais pourquoi, il y a quelques années, avant que le groupe ne se sépare. Lorsque Tatsuha n'était encore qu'un gosse qu'elle consolait à tout bout de champ. C'est cette image que je vois. Une Mika rayonnante en train de cajoler un petit Tatsuha en larmes.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Mika… Viens me chercher… Je n'en peux plus…

Quand il ne me viole pas, il me fait des cours théoriques sur la botanique, dont je me moque comme ma première paire de culotte. Il n'y a aucun voisin dans les alentours, seulement ce parc immense. Pour cette raison, nous sommes toujours nus. Cela prends moins de temps que de me déshabiller à chaque fois. Il n'est pas rare qu'au beau milieu d'un discours sur une plante quelconque, il me renverse par terre pour me toucher ou pour tout simplement me violer.

Je sens que si on ne me sors pas bientôt d'ici… Je vais finir par me moquer de tout… Même de ce qu'il me fait…

J'essaie de me rappeler nos chansons. Lorsque je m'y efforce, aucune mélodie ne me vient en tête, comme si elle était vide de musique. Et dans les moments où je m'y attends le moins, la voix de Ryuichi enfle dans ma tête, me calme et m'apaise.

Saki dans mes bras. Mika qui me serre contre elle. Ryuichi qui chante pour moi. C'est tout ce que je voudrais.

-

...pas tuer l'écrivaine, please.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

C'est une Mika au visage inexpressif, aux yeux cernés et aux vêtements sans éclats qui marchait dans les rues. Une semaine et trois jours. Pour elle, quelques millénaires venaient de passer.

Eiri et Tatsuha se relayaient auprès d'elle pour lui remonter le moral les soirs, une fois que Ryuichi était bien à l'abri chez lui. Parfois, Shuichi se joignait a son amant pour tenir compagnie à sa belle-sœur. Il arrivait parfois a arracher un pauvre sourire à la brune avec ses conneries. Voyant le peu d'attention qu'avait la petite Narita, il avait décidé de s'en occuper, le temps que Noriko revienne et que Mika redevienne elle-même. Si ça n'aurait pas été pour sa grande sœur, Eiri n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un chien mette une seule petite patte poilue sur son plancher…

Dans les rues, Mika voyait les gens se promener, tous en groupe. Elle était la seul à être seule. Là, deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient sur un banc. Là, un groupe d'enfant se dirigeant vers leur école primaire. Là-bas, deux jeunes femmes se promenant en se tenant le bras, parlant et riant.

A cette image se transposa celle de deux autres femmes. Cette blonde, là, avait le même éclat de joie dans les yeux que Noriko… C'était si facile de voir le visage de son amie se superposer à celui de cette fille…

-Et si on allait magasiner ?

-Oui ! Tu as vu leur nouvelle collection de maillot ?

-Trop classe !

-Je voudrais bien un nouveau bikini…

-Ton père va encore se plaindre si tu prends ta carte de crédit, non ? C'est quand même lui qui règle tout…

-Il n'est jamais là et il ne m'aime pas… S'il ne veut pas me donner sa présence ou son amour, qu'il me donne au moins son fric ! C'est la seule chose qu'il sait bien faire, gagner du fric… Et toi, comment ça va avec ton amoureux ?

-Pas très bien… Je crois que je ne l'aime plus…

-Ah bon ?

-Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Mika, et dans son reflet, on pouvait voir des regrets, génies qui furent fait prisonnier à jamais (1).

Regrets de tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimer dire à son amie. Regrets de tants de gestes qui n'avaient pas été menés à termes.

Détournant le regard des deux jeunes femmes, elle continua sa route vers l'appartement de K. Lorsqu'elle y entra finalement, ce fut pour voir le blond en mode tornade, s'armant de plusieurs armes.

-K ??

-Mika !!! Je viens de recevoir un appel !

-QUOI ?!?!

-Des gamins sont entrés dans une propriété privée pour embêter un associal, et ils ont vu une femme nue endormie dans un hamac.

-Et tu penses que c'est…

-Elle avait les cheveux mauves.

-Ne perdons pas de temps !!

* * *

Nous interrompons notre programme principal pour un documentaire animalier… L'espèce étudiée aujourd'hui sera l'Électroluxien. On en trouve partout dans le monde, mais mes recherches se sont centrées sur une petite colonie d'Amérique du Nord, au Québec… Les Électroluxien sont de tailles variables, et la couleur de leur pelage change chaque jour. Ils ont habituellement les pattes avant jaune ou alors grises, et l'extrémité des pattes blanches ou grises. La longueur des poils sur leur tête varie d'un individu à l'autre, et ils ont de grands yeux globuleux. Cette race ne comporte étrangement que des individus entre 18 et 65 ans.

L'habitat naturel de l'Électroluxien est sombre et poussiéreux. Il y fait aussi une chaleur accablante et la circulation de l'air ne se fait pas très bien. Malgré qu'ils soient une sous-race doué de très peu d'intelligence, l'Electroluxien a réussit a séparé son territoire de façon logique, soit par des numéros. Certains sont des Quarantedeuxiènes, certains des Cinquanteneuviènes… D'autres encore portent des noms tels des Porcelins, des Paintshopien ou des Presséins. Pour éviter une guerre entre les différents individus d'un même territoire, certains Electroluxien sont devenus nocturnes. On retrouve habituellement les diurnes dans leur habitat naturel entre 6h30 le matin et 15h30. Pour les nocturnes, il est possibles de les étudier entre 16h00 et minuit.

Il existe aussi une hiérarchie très importante chez les Électroluxien. Les tout-puissants se terrent dans les loges supérieures de l'habitat et ne sortent que très peu. Ils donnent seulement leurs ordres aux chefs des différents départements, appelés les Chefs d'Équipes, qui eux, transmettent les ordres aux reste des Électroluxiens… et s'assurent qu'ils sont suivis à la lettre ! Il existe aussi une sous-castre, appelés les Supports. Ce sont habituellement de gros benêts qui aident toujours les autres mais qui sont les premiers à se faire insulter… Cette hiérarchie est très importantes pour la plupart des jeunes femelles ! Une fois les représentants hiérarchiques trouvés, on assiste alors à la parade de la séduction. Le pelage se raccourcit, laissant voir plus de peau qu'il n'en est sécuritaire dans l'habitat… Avec de la chance, leur manœuvre réussira et elles auront alors de petits travaux à effectués… à la condition bien entendu de laisser encore libre-vue sur leurs mamelles pour les supérieurs… au grand agacement de certaines autres femelles, plus prudes, plus honnêtes ou plus vieilles…

L'occupation principale des Electroluxien est la fabrication d'appareil d'Électroménager. Au Québec, il semblerait qu'ils se soient spécialisés dans les appareils de cuissons, appelés dans leur jardon des « cuisinières » ou des « poeles ».

Car oui, malgré leur intelligence minimale, ces animaux ont réussis a se doter d'un langage ! Une fois le décodeur mit en marche, il est possible d'entendre parmi les Quarantedeuxiènes ce qui semble être un nostalgique chant de ralliement, que certains individus reprennent en cœur, certains avec plus d'énergie que d'autres. Traduits en langage humain, cela pourrait s'apparenter en « Un poele à la fois, oh mon Dieu, c'est tout ce que je demande. Le courage de viser, de coller de ploguer, un poele à la fois… Celui-là est fini, oh mon dieu, mais le prochain va bientôt arriver… Mon Dieu aides-moi, aujourd'hui guide ma main, un poele à la fois… ». A défaut d'être d'une grande originalité, cette chanson apporte néanmoins un élément important sur la culture Electroluxienne. Ils sont croyants ! Mes observations constantes m'ont permis de découvrir le nom de leur Dieu qu'ils implorent si ardemment… Il s'agit du Dieu Caféino ! En effet, plusieurs Électroluxien furent surpris le matin, et parfois même le midi, avec des gobelets de cafés…

Durant leur occupation principale, les Électroluxiens se parlent beaucoup, dans le langage primitif qui est le leur. Il me fut donné d'observer de très près plusieurs conversations… et il semblerait qu'un sujet soit très populaire à grandeur de l'habitat… le fait que tel Électroluxien mâle tente d'assurer une progéniture avec tel autre Électroluxien… mâle aussi ! Ou encore, avec un être de l'Extérieur de l'habitat, mais tout aussi mâle… L'homosexualité est un fait observable chez cet animal, et qui semble beaucoup les inquiéter si l'on en juge des propos qui sont alors émit.

Les Électroluxiens sont d'un naturel méfiant. Ils ne laissent personne entrer dans leur habitat, a moins d'être soi-même un Électroluxien… ou de décidé d'en devenir un, durant un moment, comme ce fut mon cas. Toute personne entrant et ne présentant pas une pièce d'identité à une petite boite rouge sera aussitôt reconduit à la porte… Et un Electroluxien oubliant de présenter cette carte ne recevra pas sa récompense du mercredi ! La nature de cette récompense est encore un mystère pour moi…

Voilà qui met fin à ce documentaire.

Nous retournons maintenant à notre programme principal.

* * *

Si une police aurait croisé leur route, il serait judicieux de croire qu'une belle poursuite aurait eu lieu… et que la police aurait été bonne perdante. Quiconque ayant déjà vu K Gros Nounours avec un volant dans les mains sait bien que Jacques Villeneuve à côté, c'est de la petite bière ! Enfin, l'adresse donnée par les gamin fut en vue… K sortit aussitôt son armre et sortit de la voiture, suivit par Mika.

-N'oublie pas ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu trouves Noriko et tu la sors de là ! Moi, je m'occupe de lui ! Right ?

-Ok !

Et d'un coup de pied bien appliqué, l'Américain fit exploser la porte.

-QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE !!!!

Et ce fut le cas. K et Mika furent durant un instant incapable de bouger, figés d'horreur devant la scène sous leurs yeux; un homme nu, rouge et le souffle court, s'acharnant sur le corps tout aussi nu mais sans mouvement de leur amie. Les grognements de l'homme faisaient échos dans la petite pièce, et il ne semblait pas avoir prit conscience de l'arrivée des secours, trop occupé à prendre plaisir sur sa pauvre victime qui, l'œil vide, fixait le plafond sans réagir.

K s'élança vers l'homme et le saisit par le cou, le lançant le plus loin possible avant de le rouer de coups et de l'engueuler. Mika se précipita vers son amie, les larmes aux yeux. Les mains tremblantes, elle resta un moment à tenter de défaire les liens, avant de finalement prendre un couteau sur la table de cuisine pour couper les cordes. La tête tournée, Noriko la regardait, sans dire un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque la dernière corde tomba au sol qu'un murmure se fit entendre.

-M…Mika ?

Mika éclata en sanglots, et prit l'un des draps par terre pour couvrir son amie, et la serrer contre elle. D'abord hésitante, Noriko finit par éclater en sanglots, et se blottit contre son amie.

-Il faut sortir d'ici…

-Je… Je peux pas… Je peux pas marcher… J'ai pas la force…

K revint vers elle, bouillant de rage, le criminel étendu au sol sans connaissance. Pourtant, l'Américain perdit toute haine en croisant le regard de la musicienne.

-It's ok, Noriko… You're safe.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, il la souleva, emmaillotée dans son drap, pour la sortir de cette cabane. Si au début elle se crispa au contact de l'homme, elle finit par se calmer en se rapellant que cet homme, leur ex manager, avait maintes fois risqué sa vie pour elle. Pourtant, ce ne fut qu'allongée sur le banc arrière, la tête sur les cuisses de Mika, que Noriko trouva assez de réconfort et de calme pour s'endormir, alors que les mains de son amie lui caressait les cheveux, qu'un baiser se posait parfois sur sa joue et que des larmes tombaient quelques fois en gouttes sur son visage.

--

Voyez... Elle est sauvée. Voilà. Alors on arrête les plans foireux pour tuer l'auteure, merci !


	9. chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Je la regardais de loin, sans rien dire. Je n'osais pas lui parler. Avant le drame, elle était lumineuse, un vrai soleil dans les couloirs froids. Plusieurs garçons voulaient la fréquenter, mais comme était la fille du moine Supérieur Uesugi, aucun n'osait se déclarer._

_Et moi, je l'enviais, tout en l'admirant… Elle était jolie, intelligente, généreuse, populaire… Je croyais que le monde entier serait à sa portée, si seulement elle le voulait…_

_Puis, le drame est arrivé. Terrible et aux conséquences affreuses. Sa mère était morte. _

_-Eh ? Où est Uesugi ? On ne l'a pas vue depuis plusieurs jours…_

_-Tu ne sais pas, Anno-chan ? Elle a quitté l'école._

_-Ehhhhhh ?_

_-On dit qu'elle a quitté l'école parce qu'elle voulait prendre soins de ses frères… mais on sait tous que c'est parce qu'elle échouait ! Elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour les études ! Le mieux pour elle serait encore de trouver un bel idiot prêt à l'épouser…_

_Elles se mirent à rire, et je les regardai s'éloigner avec horreur. Ces filles, elles disaient autrefois être ses amies, non ? Alors pourquoi disaient-elles du mal d'Uesugi, à présent ? Je ne comprenais pas… _

_Lorsqu'un soir, je vis des jeunes de l'école se moquer d'elle, qui marchait dans la rue avec des sacs d'épicerie, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs agrippé à son chandail en la suivant et en l'appelant oka-nee-san, je leur jetai un regard noir. Ils se contentèrent de rire et de s'éloigner. _

_Bien sur, une petite boulotte blonde sans vraiment de talents ne peut pas faire peur à quelqu'un, surtout pas à des adolescents idiots qui croient drôle de se moquer des gens… _

_Durant tout ce temps, Uesugi avait gardé l'air impassible et froid, marchant la tête droite et d'un pas ferme. _

_C'était ce que j'admirais tant chez elle. Quand elle croyait fermement à quelque chose, il n'y avait rien pour la faire changer d'idée. _

_-Uesugi-san !! Attend !! S'il te plait !!_

_-Oka-nee-san ! La fille là elle veut te parler !_

_Et le gamin s'approcha de moi, ses grands yeux bruns me détaillant avec suspicion. Il croisa les bras._

_-Tu veux dire quelque chose de méchant à ma oka-nee-san ?Je te laisserai pas la faire pleurer ! Parce qu'Eiri et moi, on est les chevaliers de Mika-nee-san ! On va la protéger de tous les méchants qui veulent la faire pleurer ! On va protéger la belle princesse !_

_J'eu un sourire._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, Uesugi-kun… Je ne veux pas faire pleurer ta sœur. _

_Puis je levai les yeux vers elle, qui me regardait froidement._

_-Uesugi-san… Je… Je suis désolée… Pour tout… Pour votre mère…Pour ton départ… Pour les moqueries des autres… Moi, je crois… Je crois que tu as raison de rester avec tes frères ! Ils sont encore petits, ils ont besoin de toi… Personne n'a le droit de se moquer de toi pour ça ! Alors, s'il te plait… Ne les écoutes pas !_

_Et je penchai la tête, les joues rouges. J'avais peur qu'elle pense que je me moquais aussi d'elle, et qu'elle ne soit sarcastique avec moi._

_-…Merci, Anno-chan…_

_Je relevai la tête pour voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et de la douceur dans son regard. Puis, elle fit signe à son petit frère, qui me fit un signe de la main avant de suivre sa sœur._

_Elle disparut de ma vie, alors qu'elle venait pourtant d'entrer dans mon cœur…_

_Je ne la revit que des années plus tard, lorsque je fis la connaissance de Ryuichi et de Tohma, et que nous décidâmes de former Nittle Grasper. Pour fêter l'événement, Tohma avait invité sa fiancée, et je la reconnue facilement. C'était bien ma Uesugi-san, celle que j'avais laissé partir avec son petit chevalier. Très bientôt, Seguchi Mika… _

_Autant j'admirais Tohma pour son génie, autant je l'enviais pour le bonheur qu'il ignorait. _

_Elle ne me reconnu pas, pourtant. J'avais bien changé, du moins, de l'extérieur… J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids en faisant du sport et en surveillant mon alimentation. Mes cheveux d'un blond quelconque était maintenant d'un lilas pétant, et je savais pour avoir surpris plusieurs fois des regards admiratifs que je correspondait maintenant aux critères de beauté. Elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître… De plus, le nom Anno était plutôt commun. Et elle n'avait jamais su mon premier nom…_

_Nous sommes rapidement devenues amies. En public, elle portait toujours ce masque froid que je lui avais connu plus jeune. Une fois les portes closes, elle redevenait ce soleil éblouissant que je croissais dans les couloirs de l'école._

Un bruit me fit sursauter, et je vis mon ravisseur valser contre le mur, K tremblant de rage le couvrir de coups, et le visage inquiet de Mika.

-M…Mika ?

Elle éclata en sanglots, et bientôt je l'imitai alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle. Quelques instants plus tôt, je sentais encore la brûlure en moi de ce fou, et maintenant, sans transition, c'était la fraîcheur et la douceur de Mika qui m'enveloppait.

Lorsque je me retrouvai incapable de me lever, c'est K qui me souleva. J'eu peur un instant, mais c'était K… C'était ce gros nounours que je pouvais appeler à n'importe quelle heure, parce que j'étais saoule ou en danger, parce que j'avais une bonne nouvelle ou encore pour parler, et pleurer que jamais Mika ne m'aimerait. Lui qui avait tout compris depuis ce soir-là, au bar, où mon regard n'avait pas quitté Mika de toute la chanson.

Mika prit place dans la voiture, et K m'instala près d'elle. Appuyée contre ses cuisses, je finis par m'endormir, rassurée, les mains de Mika caressant doucement mes cheveux, frôlant mon visage.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, K me portait dans ce que je reconnu comme étant les escaliers menant à mon appartement. La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Tetsuya assit à la table, un portrait de moi sur la table, tenant son front entre ses mains. K me déposa, et Mika serra ma main.

-N…Noriko !!

Tetsuya fit un pas vers moi, mais j'éclatai en sanglots, et me raccrochai à Mika, l'appelant, désespérée. Elle me serra contre elle, me rassurant que tout irait bien. Je surpris le regard triste de Tetsuya, puis il remarqua la façon dont je me serrais contre Mika, et une lumière de compréhension sembla traverser son regard. Avait-il compris… ?

-Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, Noriko… Je… Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de revenir. Je vais aller passer quelque jour chez ma sœur… Le temps que tu te réhabitue à la vie ici… Uesugi… Je peux te demander de prendre soin d'elle ?

Mika hocha la tête, et je remarquai que K était déjà parti. Tetsuya emplit une valise, me fit un sourire triste puis s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Je comprends, maintenant…

-T…Tetsuya ?

Il se tourna et me fit un sourire triste.

-Je comprend pourquoi nous deux, c'était voué à l'échec… Bonne chance, Noriko…

Et il sortit. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais voulu le blesser… Je croyais vraiment qu'avec des efforts, j'arriverais à l'aimer… Mais il n'y avait que Mika, et ce, depuis trop longtemps… Beaucoup trop longtemps… Avant même que je ne sache ce que l'amour voulait dire.

Cette nuit-là, Mika du dormir dans mon lit, car je ne voulais plus la lâcher, de peur que le fou ne revienne… Du moins, c'était ce que je disais… Mika avait passé l'une de mes chemise de nuit, et j'étais collée contre elle, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

-Noriko… Arrête…

-Quoi ?

-Ta main…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à caresser sa hanche par dessus le tissu de la robe de nuit.

-Je sais que tu as besoin d'être rassurée, mais là, tu en fais trop…

Doucement, je remontai vers son cou, y déposant des baisers.

-Noriko, arrêtes !

-Mika… J'avais tellement peur… Tellement peur de ne plus te voir… De ne jamais pouvoir te dire la vérité…

-De quoi tu…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car mes lèvres se posèrent contre les siennes. Après un moment de surprise, elle répondit à mon baiser et, hésitante, posa une main contre ma taille.

-Mika… Je t'aime…

Elle eut un sourire un peu troublé. Elle ne me fit pas part de ses sentiments ou de l'absence de ses derniers, mais juste le souvenir de son baiser me permit de trouver le sommeil, collée contre elle, les battements de son cœur comme berceuse.


	10. chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Mika s'éveilla contre un corps chaud et sourit les yeux fermés. Tsu avait encore du faire un cauchemar et venir la rejoindre. C'était devenu une habitude… Elle se tourna pour passer un bras autour de la taille de son petit frère… mais le trouva étonnamment mince et fragile. Une petite tête se blottie contre elle, et de longs cheveux caressèrent le bras nu de Mika.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amie collée contre elle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle regardait Noriko dormir. Elle avait eu si peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Si peur de ne plus jamais entendre sa douce voix, ne plus l'entendre plaisanter, ne plus la voir danser près d'elle.

Elle la serra fort contre elle, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Tout allait bien. Sa meilleure amie était revenue.

-Mmmm… Mika ?

Deux yeux verts la fixaient d'un air endormit.

-Noriko…

Un petit baiser se posa sur ses lèvres, et elle rougit. Noriko lui sourit, et se blottit contre elle.

-Noriko… A propos d'hier…

-Non… Je… Je veux pas en parler… Pas maintenant… S'il te plait… Pour aujourd'hui… Laisses-moi juste rêvé…

Mika considéra un moment son amie, avant de la renversée sur le lit pour l'embrasser. Elle eut envie de pleurer en sentant les morsures et les craquelures sur les lèvres de Noriko, autrefois si douces lorsqu'elles se posaient sur sa joue.

-Mika…

-Depuis ce jour-là, Noriko… Depuis ce jour-là, personne d'autre que toi ne m'a comprise… J'étais si heureuse de te revoir, de voir que tu étais une des collègues de Tohma, si heureuse de pouvoir me rapprocher de toi, être ton amie…

Mika embrassa a nouveau son amie, avant de déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur sa gorge.

-Mikaaa… Arrête… Tu es une femme mariée…

-Toi aussi, je te rappelle… Mais tu avais moins de scrupules, hier…

-Hier… J'étais pas dans mon état normal…

-A d'autres, ouais… Noriko… Tout va mal avec Tetsuya, le fait qu'il soit parti comme ça alors que tu revenais le prouve. Moi, ça a toujours mal été avec Tohma, ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé. Ko-chan… Maintenant que je sais la vérité… Alors que j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps.

Le baiser se fit plus profond, et Noriko noua ses bras derrière le cou de son amie.

Mika, sans vouloir perdre de temps, ne voulait pas non plus hâter les choses. Noriko avait raison sur un point, elles étaient encore mariées… Mais c'était un sujet qui serait vite réglé. Tohma ne pouvait pas la retenir. Quand à Tetsuya, si jamais sa phrase de la veille voulait dire ce qu'elle semblait vouloir dire, il ne ferait sûrement pas de chichis non plus…

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant leur baiser. Noriko fit la moue, et Mika, la plus près du socle, prit l'appareil.

-Allo ?

-Mika !! K m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé Noriko !! Laises-moi lui parler !!

-C'est Tohma.

Noriko prit l'appareil avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Allo, Tohma… Je vais bien… Oui… K a été livré le gars à la police ? Très bien… Oui, je viendrai témoigner… Pas aujourd'hui… Pas demain… Je sais que tu veux réglé ça au plus vite, mais je ne suis pas prête… Je sais… Non, je ne recommencerai pas tout de suite le travail… J'ai besoin de temps, Tohma… Oui… Et… J'ai besoin de Mika… Ne fais pas l'idiot… Tu sais que je l'aime… Il n'y a que Mika a pouvoir m'aidé à surmonter ça…

Il eut eu un moment de silence, alors que Mika réfléchissait aux paroles de Noriko. Tohma savait… ? Mais comment …?

-…Merci, Tohma… Oui, je te donnes des nouvelles… Merci…Au revoir…

Noriko tendit le téléphone à Mika, qui raccrocha, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mika ?

-Tohma savait… ? Comment ?

Noriko se mordit les lèvres.

-K et lui avaient compris au bar-karaoké, il y a quelques années… Avant que tu ne te marie avec Tohma…

-Alors je n'avais pas rêvé… Tu me regardais bien en chantant…

Noriko hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Un baiser lui montra de ne pas avoir honte.

-Mika…

-Oui ?

-Tohma nous donne sa bénédiction… Il nous souhaite d'être heureuse…

a suivre


End file.
